Der Fluss
Der Fluss is the capital city and largest city in the state of Iodona. Der Fluss was founded in 1805 along with cities like Elesa, Omana, Sharpedo Bluffs, etc. Der Fluss is the center of Iodona culture, and is home to most of it's economic contributions. Der Fluss has been rated as one of the safest cities to live in. Demographics Der Fluss's white population went from 92% in 1991 to 85% in 2012. Crime In 1991, Der Fluss's crime was 56.9 per 100,000, thus it has a significant increase like most cities in the Midwest that had an increase in diversity. Negroids commit 60% of all crimes, while Mixed commit around 30%. Mongoloids commit about 9%, and Whites commit only 1% of all crimes in the city despite being 85% of the population. Negroids are about 799x more likely to commit crimes compared to whites. Age Structure Age of genders Poverty by ages Der Fluss's poverty rate is above that of Iodona average. Almost 1/3 of Der Fluss's population lives in poverty, all of them white, with most being white women. Der Fluss has a huge slum issue, and it's just gotten worse as it got more diverse, since affrimative action in Democrat forces white females from 5-24 to live in slums and allow minorities to take their homes away. Der Fluss is considered one of the most uneven cities for whites, and is a bad place for whites to live due to extreme affrimative action. Poverty by race Educational attainment for 25-65 Despite having a high poverty rate, and 100% of all white females aged 5-24 in slums, Der Fluss is a great city when it comes to education. White females are often praised here mainly because they suffer with no money and little food and water, yet they do so well in education, when minorities who live under affrimative action and still make more money than whites do not do nearly as well in education. Unemployment for 25-65 Being a liberal city, Der Fluss's unemployment is a little bit higher than most cities, however it's still below Enhofe average. Like every single cities in Enhofe (Other than cities in Wasomo), Der Fluss is very uneven to whites, and non-whites without skills are more likely to get jobs. Also affrimative action forces whites to give money to non-whites, even though there are a lot of whites in slums. Employment for 15-24 The amount of teens who work in Der Fluss is close to that of Enhofe average. Despite being in extreme poverty most of the times, white females in slums excel in educationa and work very hard despite being paid 95% less than the minimum wage to support others in slums. Employment for 65 and older The amount of seniors working in Der Fluss is below that of Enhofe average. Income & Taxes The only reason why whites make a lot less money in this city compared to non-whites is because of the fact that almost 1/3 of the population lives in slums with little to no money. Also, affrimative action is much stronger here since it's a liberal city. Like all liberal cities with affrimative action, whites must give around 60% of their incomes to minorities, whereas in conservative cities with affrimative action, whites must pay the supporting taxes with their income which benefits non-whites. Der Fluss is widely considered one of the worst places for whites to raise a family, as discrimination against white females is extremely bad. The amount of tax you must pay in Der Fluss is higher than Enhofe average. Healthcare There are 10 hospitals in Der Fluss, leading to a total of 4.71 hospitals per 100,000 people, which is significantly more higher than Enhofe average. However, unlike most metropolitan areas, all but one hospital is located in the most populous city, which means others in the suburbs most commute a long time to get healthcare. Also, because of affrimative action, whites who have professional's degrees are denied doctor jobs, while non-whites who don't have that great of education get the jobs, thus leading Der Fluss to have a reputation of having lower standard healthcare. Obesity of those 25 and older Despite having a lot of other negative things regarding equality, and poverty in Der Fluss, Der Fluss remains one of the most healthiest cities in Enhofe, having an obesity rate well below Enhofe average. Children and teenager obesity The child and teen obesity rate is well below Enhofe average.